


Destiel Becomes Canon

by MrsCastielNovak93



Series: Best Friend Lovers (Cockles) [2]
Category: Cockles - Fandom, Supernatural RPF, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Cockles, Destiel - Freeform, Hand Job, M/M, jared spying, love/sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCastielNovak93/pseuds/MrsCastielNovak93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen sets up a Destiel scene when everyone goes home. Jared takes a sneak peak at the actions of his costars. Jensen and Misha start it out like any scene but things get hot and heavy. The next day something surprising happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Becomes Canon

Jensen was reviewing the newest script they would film when he heard a familiar shuffle of footsteps that was Misha. Jensen looked up and smiled as Misha walked up to him. 

"What's so funny, Ackles?" Misha said jokingly. "Do I have something in my teeth? Trench coat make me look fat?" Jensen giggled like fool.

"Misha you look fine, more than fine actually." Jensen blushed a nice tomato red as looked Misha up and down from head to foot.

Jared walked past and whispered in Misha's ear "He's checking you out Misha." louder he said. "See ya later guys, going to call gen and the kids." 

"See ya, Jared. Tell the kids and Gen hi for me." Jensen replied coolly.

"Me too." Misha said. Jared was gone and that just left misha and Jensen alone. most of the cast and crew had left for the night. "So Jensen, I got to get out my Castiel look, and you should change out of your Dean look." Jensen places his script to the side and looks at Misha with a look of adoration.

"Sure lets go. but first can you come to my trailer?" Jensen asked. "Before you change."

"Okay." Misha follows Jensen to his trailer wondering what Jensen had planned. Misha thought they were going to Jensen's trailer but Jensen led him to Dean's MoL Bunker bedroom set. Now Misha got nervous. "I thought you wanted to go to your trailer?"

"Later." Jensen smirked. "First, now that everyone has gone home, I want to do an off the books Destiel scene." The lights were turned off the set went dark, but Jensen grabbed one of the stage lamps and turned it on dim an dangled it toward the bed, his director juices flowing as he set up the scene. "Are you game?, Mish?"

"Yeah, I am." Misha said feeling gitty and excited. He had never done something like this before and the fact the Jensen was putting it in action was also surprising. he didn't think Jensen had the balls to do something this crazy. They could get caught. That made so much more exciting and caused Misha to feel this warmth build up in his loins. Jensen beckons Misha over. "You sure Jensen, that you want to do this? What if someone sees?"

"Misha, I am sure about this. i want to very much. Now lets be Dean and Castiel now." Jensen said flirtatiously. Jared snuck in at this moment and in the shadows maneuvered a camera so that it captured Jensen and Misha's 'scene'. Jared giggled silently. He sat in wait, and pressed record. 

"Cas? I am calling to you. I need you now." Jensen said tearing up. "Castiel, I'm sorry." Misha cam into view. placing his hand on Jensen's shoulder. Jensen turned toward the touch. "Cas, you're here." He places his hand onto Cas' own. 

"Dean, I am always there watching over you." Misha spoke in Castiel's voice. "What is wrong Dean?" he wipes the single man tear from Jensen's eye. "Why are you sorry? Did you do something worth being sorry for?"

"I never told you how I feel about you, what you mean to me. Besides Sam, your the only one I have in this messed up existence I live in." He looks into Misha's blue ones that start to pool over with tears that have formed there. 

"Then I am sorry too." Misha says. 

"For what?" Jensen asks.

"Not telling you what you are too me. That you made an angel fall in every way an angel could. I would do it again in a heart beat. your my heaven now." Misha kisses Jensen. Jensen wraps his arms around Misha falling into the kiss. 

"I love you " they both say in hushed unison as they continue to kiss. Jensen hands started to explore Misha's body. He takes off Cas' trench coat and throws to the side as he guides Misha to Dean's bed. Jared moves the camera to get a better view still staying out of sight. Misha takes off Dean's army coat. They take turns taking off each other's layers as their kisses get more desperate. Now they were bare chested. shoes thrown half hazardously. Jensen threw Misha onto the bed and started kissing Misha's chest caressing and fondling each nipple until it was a sensitive perky swollen bud. Misha moaned. Jensen traveled to his navel softly kissing the soft tummy pudge just above his slacks. taking care to love each of Misha's little budding love handles.

"So soft and beautiful. Your so amazing Cas. So beautiful you are. a true angelic specimen." He fondled with the zipper on Cas' slacks and slowly and seductively slid them off Misha's glorious hips. He took each pant leg off one at a time kissing Misha's amazingly curved thighs, down his calves and shins, and sucking on each toe. Misha giggled and moaned. Jensen went back up and kissed his mouth. Misha turned him on his back and straddled him. 

"Your turn, Dean. My turn to slowly torture you with stimulation." He kissed Jensen's chest taking care with Jensen's perky nipples sucking and nipping at them making Jensen moan and wimper for more. he kissed down to his navel. his fingers undoing Dean's jeans. he kissed Jensen's very evident pudgy tummy making Jensen giggle as he moaned. He took off Dean's jeans. Kissing every inch of Jensen's thighs, calves and sucking each toe as Jensen had done to him. he kissed Jensen mouth. Their hands touches every part of each other. Misha put his hand down Jensen's boxer briefs grasping Jensen's cock making Jensen moan even louder. He flicked the tip and stroked Jensen fast hen slow. Then he grasped Jensen's boxer briefs and pulled them off him. Jensen took off Misha's. Misha squeezed Jensen's very fine and perky ass then spread Jensen' legs apart. Jensen opens up to him leaving himself completely exposed. 

Misha goes down and inserts his tongue just barely into Jensen's virgin hole. He licks his tongue over the rim and back slightly inward. Then deeper than before making Jensen arch his back. Jared moves a second camera to the side of them to get the full view of Misha's actions from all angles. Jared started to get turned on so he unzip his pants and placed his hand into his boxers and started to give himself a hand job as he watched. 

Misha stopped making Jensen feel empty and horny as hell. "Why'd you stop?" He looks at misha and sees Misha pull out some lube from Cas' trench coat on the floor. "You carry lube in your trench coat? why Cas?"

"Never know when I would need it for moments like this." Misha smirked. "where do you keep your lube?"

"Not in a coat. Can we just continue?" as an answer Misha lathers his fingers and inserts one finger into Jensen. "Oh my...angel fingers..." he moaned. Misha was shattering Jensen slowly. He inserts a second, then a third. thrusting his fingers in and out hitting Jensen's prostate. "uuhh...are you sure your a virgin?"

Misha pulled out and lubed up his own cock. he brushed the head of his cock against Jensen's asshole. Then slowly pushes in filling Jensen up. Jensen felt his ass stretch around Misha's cock. First it hurt but then the pleasure set in when Misha began to thrust hitting Jensen in the prostate every time. Jared stroked himself faster.

Jensen arched his back and wrapped his legs around Misha. scratching Misha's back with his fingernails leaving love scratches in their wake. Misha kissed Jensen to quiet his moans. Then kissed his neck. Jensen moaned. he started feeling his orgasm begin to build in his gut towards his cock. he was going to come untouched. Misha grunted into Jensen's shoulder, he too could feel his orgasm building in himself. As they reached closer to climax so was Jared and his hand. As Jensen and Misha had a hard orgasm coming all over each other and come leaking from Jensen's ass onto the sheets they hurt a moan from the darkness of the set.

Jared had an orgasm at the same time as they did and couldn't hold in the moan that ripped out of him as he stroked himself through it. When he finished he saw misha and Jensen looking in his direction. his goose was cooked. Jensen and Misha awkwardly and hastily grabbed their clothes and got dressed.

"Someone there?" Jensen called out. that's when he saw the cameras in locations they were not in originally at the beginning of this scene. Jensen put a hand in front of his face blocking the light. Jared came into to view. "Jared? What are you doing here i thought you were calling the family?"

"i did, I got curious about what you two were up to." Jared said as he went each camera and took out he Daily's footage. 

"You filmed us?" Misha said feeling like a fool. 

"i wasn't going to show it to anyone. Thought you guys wanted to started your own personal porno collection. Called Destiel Gone wild." Jensen slapped him and took the daily's from him. 

"Let's clean this up." they grab the sheets and take them to Jensen's trunk of his car. Misha put on identical clean bed sheets on dean's bed. They left for the night.

*THE NEXT DAY*

"Jensen and Misha, Bob Singer is looking for you guys." Sara Gamble said giggling. Jensen and Misha were confused. {"He's at the set of dean's bedroom in the bunker." 

They arrive to the set area and see bob holding Misha's bottle of lube. and the label had i sharpie property of Destiel written on it. 

"Care to explain how this ended up in dean's room." Bob asked. Jensen looked at Misha and they started bursting out laughing.  
"what's so funny?"

Jensen said " Nothing, just that Dean and Cas must have forgotten to put it away when they were done." Misha high-five him.

"Destiel finally is Canon." Misha said. Mish grabbed the lube and put it back in Cas' trench coat. He winked at Jensen and Jensen returned it like a secret code remembering last nights events. 

"Yes, Destiel is canon." Jensen agreed.


End file.
